Return of his Midnight Joy
by Elvis2392
Summary: Three years have gone by. What will happen when Count Dracula's midnight joy Mavis returns with a surprise on his 450th birthday? Warning: May cause feels.


_**Author's note: Hello my Transylvanians! First off I want to thank you for your feedback on "Departure of his Midnight Joy". That meant a lot I decided to write a sequel after a reviewer requested it. Let's just think for a moment on what things would be like if Count Dracula had a granddaughter. This will probably never happen in the Hotel Transylvania series but I wanted to take a stab at this and see how things would be if Mavis and Johnny had a second kid. Now you may notice that I have Dracula's birthday on Halloween, I really couldn't think of a more appropriate day for Dracula's birthday. Once again things are a little emotional in here, but with a happy ending. Enjoy my readers!**_

 _ **Three Years Later…**_

Mavis sat on the roof of the house staring aimlessly at the sunset underneath her shaded spot near the chimney Johnny had built for her. Time had definitely escaped both of them, three years had gone by since Mavis and her new family had moved from the hotel to their new home in California. Mavis wanted a place that had that wildlife essence about it, but she wanted a place that was relatively close to the beach. So they decided to settle in San Fransisco. Johnny had been working nonstop ever since he became a travel agent, plus he and Mavis had to enroll Dennis in school. Luckily for Mavis since she had become so involved in planning parties and other events at the hotel, she decided to become an event planner. But something else had happened since they moved, Johnny and Mavis had another baby. A little girl named Martha came into the picture a year later. They decided to name her in honor of Mavis's deceased mother Martha. So in addition to putting Dennis through school Johnny and Mavis had another long phase of tiredness with Martha. But nevertheless they were thrilled, the first granddaughter of Dracula. As for Dennis he was stoked to be a big brother, he was already in protective mode over his little sister. But in the midst of the chaos, a mild sadness still lingered. Mavis missed her father greatly, along with her friends to. He didn't even know about his newest grandchild, Mavis felt mildly bad about it. Even though Mavis did not regret moving out, she decided that they had waited long enough in seeing the family again. Martha was now two years old and Dennis was now seven years old. She finally went back inside the house and decided to tell Johnny her thoughts about seeing Dracula and the rest of her family again.

"He needs to see them babe. More importantly Martha needs to meet her Grandpa," Mavis said in a strong voice. Johnny couldn't agree with her more, "Doesn't your dad have a birthday coming up?" he asked.

Mavis nodded "This Halloween," she replied.

"That's in two weeks, lets surprise him then," Johnny said encouragingly.

Mavis's eyes lit up, "I'll go tell Dennis," she replied.

Of course Dennis was excited to go back to the hotel. Dracula would be turning 450 years old, this was definitely going to be a surprise of a lifetime. Two weeks later that day finally came. After a long flight, they made it to Transylvania at last.

 _ **That evening**_  
Mavis and Johnny stepped out of the car and Dennis followed close behind. Johnny reached in and picked up Martha and kind of semi presented the famous Hotel Transylvania to her. She looked around in great fascination as Johnny followed Mavis inside the lobby. The hotel was decorated in all monster and human decor to represent Dracula's birthday. As they continued to make their way inside, Mavis instantly spotted Wayne in the midst of the crowd who was waving to her. She zoomed over there and hugged Wayne.

"Good to see you kid," he replied happily.

"Same to you Wayne, where is he?" Mavis asked anxiously

"The boys are doing everything they can to keep him distracted right now, Wanda and Eunice have been decorating the place for his birthday. It's wild to think that the old fart is 450 years old now," Wayne said in a amazed tone.

"We ain't getting any younger,"

Mavis chuckled and said "I think it's time to bring him out here Wayne, I'm dying to see him and there is someone who wants to meet him."

"Oh?"

"You will have to wait and see," Mavis said slyly.

Wayne was skeptical but he knew her intentions were good. "I'll have the boys bring him out here," he replied.

As Wayne ran off, Johnny said "Hey Mavey, I'm going to hide in that storage room over by the stairway with Martha,"

"That will be great, just be careful with her babe," Mavis said in an anxious tone.

Johnny leaned in to give her a quick peck on the cheek and said "Always,"

Mavis smiled as she and Dennis watched them disappear into the storage room. "You nervous mom?" Dennis asked curiously.

"More than you know baby," Mavis replied as they both turned their gaze to the stairway.

"Me too, but I'm excited. Grandpa is gonna love Martha," said Dennis.

Mavis nodded in agreement, and then she heard Frank's voice and Griffin's from the top of the stairway. Mavis grinned from ear to ear when she saw her father blindfolded as he came down the stairs. Both she and Dennis could hardly keep it together, in the midst of the reveal they saw numerous guests lining up to see Count Dracula's surprise knowing it was going to be a huge shocker.

"Guys what's going on? Frank this better not be a short circuit prank!" Dracula grumbled.

"No birthday boy it's better," Frank said excitedly. He then turned to Mavis and winked at her to make herself known.

"Happy Birthday Dad!" Mavis squealed excitedly.

Drac immediately pulled the blindfold off and his eyes doubled in size, and then he went berserk.

"Mavis!" He yelled happily.

Dracula raced to his daughter with full speed and she to him. He hoisted her in the air and spun her around. Dracula laughed giddily as he set her on the ground, Mavis threw her arms around his neck and his arms came around her waist. The guests and Drac's gang were deeply moved by this sight. It was only three years since Mavis moved out but it felt like decades to her. Dracula felt a warmth spill out of his eyes as he held her for a while.

"Hi Dad," Mavis said happily.

Dracula said nothing but kept on crying. Mavis felt his body shake against hers, the duo couldn't be happier. Mavis ran her hand up and down his back.

Mavis chuckled "You ok?" she asked.

No response came from her father, he was still crying and hanging on to Mavis for dear life. "Be happy don't cry," Mavis said playfully.

The gang chuckled and Drac laughed softly. Then Dracula broke away slowly and took his daughter's face into his hands just smiling from ear to ear. "Hello honeybat," he said smoothly.

He then kissed her forehead. And then he hastily wiped away his tears, "Got you," said Mavis.

Dracula chuckled "Yes you did devil chops," he said as he sniffled.

"Hey Grandpa!" Dennis piped up.

Dracula grinned widely as his grandson came running up to him. "Dennis my boy!" he exclaimed as he scooped Dennis up. He scanned him from head to toe just glowing with pride. "Ooh what is your mother feeding you kid!"

Mavis chuckled as he set him back on the ground. "He's growing like a weed Mavis," said Dracula.

She nodded in agreement as Dennis stood by her side holding her hand. Dracula frowned slightly "Where's Johnny?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"He's fine Dad, but he's hiding in the hotel," Mavis said in a careful manner.

"Uh why?"

"Because we brought someone who wants to meet her Grandpa," Mavis said in a now anxious but excited voice. Johnny who had been watching the entire time from the storage room had the door opened just a little bit. Waiting for the right moment to reveal Martha to Dracula.

Everything froze for Dracula, "What did you say?" he croaked. He got a little shaky as Mavis took his hand and the rest of the gang came up behind them. "You have a granddaughter Dad, I think now is the time you two need to meet," she said gently to him.

"Johnny bring her out," Mavis said loudly.

Johnny came out from behind the stairway with Martha in his arms. Frank and the rest of the gang were shocked. Johnny came next to his wife's side and presented the newest addition to the family.

"Say hello to your granddaughter Drac," he said proudly.

"Her name is Martha," said Mavis.

Drac felt slightly weak at the knees, the gang gasped softly.

"What?" he choked out.

Mavis smiled "Meet Martha, your granddaughter," she said gently.

Mavis and Johnny knew this was going to be a shocker for Dracula. The reaction that he had was priceless in every fashion. Johnny held Martha in his arms and pointed to Dracula and said "That's grandpa Drac baby,"

Martha smiled widely as Dracula very nervously held out his arms to her kind of afraid he was going to scare her. But in that moment he was pleasantly proven wrong. Martha didn't hesitate in reaching out for him, she giggled lightly as her grandpa took her in his arms. Dennis smiled brightly and said "She's pretty isn't she Grandpa,"

Mavis and Johnny were touched by Dennis's kindness, Dracula swallowed and nodded in agreement.

"She's a beauty," the Count replied, his voice thick with emotion.

Martha had her small hands on his shoulder and she peered into Drac's blue eyes with great fascination. She was not at all scared of her grandfather, she was as happy as a clam. If there was ever a "grandparental zing" the gang and Mavis's family were the witnesses of it. Dracula couldn't stop staring at her, just taking in every bit of this moment just to make sure he would never forget this. He looked at her like she was worth more than any jewel than anyone could ever have. Drac couldn't help but notice at how much she looked like her mother but brown eyes like her father. Martha was so beautiful in her own way, and in that moment she smiled widely and said in a soft voice "Grandpa,"

Mavis and Johnny laughed and Dennis's eyes lit up. Some small laughs and "awws" came from the gang. Dracula laughed as more tears spilled out of his eyes.

"Yes love bug, I'm your grandpa," he replied softly. Martha giggled slightly and half wrapped her arms around his neck. Dracula's brain was going into overdrive, this moment seemed too good to be true. This little creature was his granddaughter, a perfect image of her mother. He was filled with joy and a bit of sadness. Sad that his wife wasn't here to experience this moment with him. Dracula held Martha close to him and she fit so perfectly in his grasp. Mavis placed a hand on his shoulder and said "She's gonna have you wrapped around her finger Dad,"

Dracula looked up and smiled, brighter than the moon that shined above the hotel. "I am truly the happiest vampire right now but I wish your mother was here Mavis," Dracula replied sadly.

"Here to see them,"

Mavis knelt at his side and kissed his tear stained cheek. "She's always here Dad," she said gently.

Dracula wrapped his other arm around Mavis and pulled her close. Dennis came in and had his arms around Drac's waist. Johnny smiled widely at this sight, very quietly he pulled out his cellphone and turned the sound off for when he took the picture. Once he did that he zoomed in on them in the group hug and managed to take a picture perfect photo.

Frank and the gang came to their side "Still have a birthday to celebrate old man," he said in a booming voice.

Dracula and all of his family stood up. "It's worth celebrating now that they are all here," he replied as he handed Martha back to Mavis.

"Come on we have a busy schedule for you," said Griffin.

"Dude please wear pants if you are gonna show him your workout moves from your exercise video," Frank groaned.

"That way he can "see" you," Dennis piped up.

Everyone laughed at that remark, Griffin chuckled "You have definitely got your Grandpa's humor,"

Dracula ruffled his hair and Johnny said "Come on man! Lets educate Dennis on table racing."

Dracula's eyes lit up but Mavis quickly said "Be careful with him you two,"

"I'll be fine Mom," Dennis piped up.

Dracula laughed as he hoisted Dennis onto his shoulders. "The boy is in good hands Mavey," he said enthusiastically.

He made eye contact with her, Mavis was mildly concerned about Dennis's safety. "He'll be fine Mavey, I promise," he said gently.

Mavis smiled and said "Ok,"

She watched her father and Johnny disappear with Dennis down the hallway with great pride. Three years was long enough, her family needed this. More importantly her father needed to spend time with his grandchildren. Mavis promised herself that she would still bring her father into her children's life as much as possible no matter how crazy things got. For the remainder of the night everybody celebrated Drac's birthday, and Mavis took Martha throughout the hotel to show her its wonders.

 **Anyway guys, that's the sequel to Departure of his Midnight Joy. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm getting antsy for the sequel. Um for those of you who may have read my Trials and Tribulations of a Prince story, all I can say is that things have been pretty busy in college. I will try to update as much as possible. But this one I couldn't let go. Still counting down the days for the sequel! Later guys!**


End file.
